ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Live or Die
Story starts off at Madison Elementary School where J.T. and Cash are picking on a group of little kids. "Why don't you just go back to your High School!" one little boy says. "Because we are having fun pickling on losers like you!" J.T. says. Kevin suddenly phases behind J.T. and Cash and says "Don't worry there going to a place much worse than school!" The little kids run away. Kevin grabs onto J.T. and Cash. "Please let us go. We don't want any trouble." Cash says. "Yeah were sorry!" Cash says. "Too late!" Kevin absorbs the life out of J.T. and Ca sh. Kevin then tracks Gorvan down. Gorvan is at an alien bar drinking. Kevin suddenly appears behind him. "What do you want Levin?!" Gorvan asks. "I want your power and revenge for you turning me in a DNAlien a while back!" Kevin says. "Kevin it was just business!" Gorvan says. "So is this!" Kevin grabs Gorvan and absorbs his life force. Kevin then flys to the desert near Bellwood where he finds Moldywarp's herd of Pyroxivors. "Those look good!" Kevin starts to absorb each Pyroxivor one by one. Moldywarp comes out from under the ground and shouts "What are you doing with my herd!" Moldywarp shouts. "Taking there power!" Kevin replies. "No you aint!" Moldywarp throws a bomb at Kevin. The bomb explodes on Kevin and it does not even affect him! "Big mistake!" Kevin shouts. "Oh no!" Moldywarp digs under the ground. "Like thats gonna work!" Kevin uses Armodrillo's powers and digs under the ground. Moldywarp then goes back up to the surface. "I guess he is gone!" Moldywarp says. "Think again!" Kevin comes up from under the ground and grabs onto Moldywarp. Moldywarps life force is gone. "Now for lovely Gwen!" Kevin flys to Gwen's home where Ben is waiting. "I knew you would be coming here. Gwen is with Grandpa for protection." Ben says. "You think that old man can stop me?!" Kevin shouts. "No but I can!" Ben t ransforms "Eatle!" Kevin fires Ragnaroks solar beam at Kevin. Eatle is not affected. "You will have to do better than that!" Eatle punchs Kevin in the face. Kevin grabs on Eatle. "Give me your power!" Kevin shouts. "Let go of me!" Eatle bites down on Kevins arm. "Ouch!" Kevin angrily creates a vortex of fire around Eatle. Eatle transforms "Articguana!" Articguana puts out the fire. Kevin then fires Ultimate Spidermonkeys webs from his mouth at Articguana making him stick to the ground. Kevin is walking up to Ben to absorb his power. Ben transforms "Spitter!" Spitter lets out a blast of slim causing Kevin to go flying in a neighbors fence. Kevin then wraps his Upchuck tounge around Spitter and slings him into a car. Kevin then flys off yelling "You'll be seeing me soon Tennyson!" Spitter transforms back into Ben. "Kevin must be stopped! Now!' Ben says. To be Continued Characters *Ben Tennyson *J.T. *Cash *School Kids *Gorvan *Pyroxivors *Moldywarp Villians *Ultimate Kevin Aliens Used *Eatle *Articguana *Spitter Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Category:Episodes